Katlyn Chookagian vs. Lauren Murphy
The fight was the UFC debut of the undefeated Katlyn Chookagian. The first round began. Katlyn lands an inside kick. She lands a body kick. And a left. And another. 4:00. Katlyn lands a hard leg kick. Murphy lands a right. Clinch. Murphy lands a right elbow. Murphy knees the leg. 3:00. Katlyn breaks kneeing the body. Katlyn lands a counter left but eats a right. Murphy lands a counter right. Katlyn lands a jab. Murphy lands a left. 2:00. Nice head movement by Katlyn. Murphy lands a left right left combo. Katlyn lands a leg kick. She lands a double jab right. She jabs the body. Murphy showing frustration, eats a right. 1:00. Murphy lands a leg kick. Katlyn lands a leg kick. Murphy lands a jab. 35 as Katlyn jabs the body. Murphy lands a leg kick after some good head movement, eats a kick herself. Murphy lands a right. 15. Murphy stuffs a telegraphed double. Murphy lands a leg kick. R1 ends, 10-9 Murphy, some boos from the crowd. Katlyn's corner seems confident. "She doesn't like the movement," they tell her after asking if Murphy's strong. R2 began. Katlyn lands a body kick. She lands a harder body kick. Katlyn lands a jab. Murphy lands a counter right. And another good one. Katlyn lands a jab. Murphy lands a good right, knees the body, clinch. She works a double. 4:00. Murphy works hard and gets it to guard. Short right palm strikes. 3:00. A couple right hammerfists. Katlyn trying to work a high guard. Rights to body from Murphy. Short right hammerfists. 2:00. Two short left elbows. "Keep working, you're doing great." Good left elbow, rights to body. "Get those elbows going baby!" Two good rights, another, left. "Elbows!" Right elbow. 1:00. Left elbow. A right hammerfist. "Short elbow! Elbow right there!" Good right elbow. A big right, another to the heart. 30. Right elbow. "Give me three more good elbows!" 15. "Big elbows!" R2 ends, 10-9 Murphy, crowd's restless. "How fun is this? What a great job you have," they tell Murphy. Katlyn's corner tells her she got the first round and she needs this round, 'one round.' R3 began. Katlyn lands a leg kick. Murphy lands an inside kick. Murphy lands a leg kick. Katlyn lands a jab. Another. She lands a right uppercut. 4:00. Katlyn lands a good one-two. Katlyn lands a stiff double jab. Katlyn lands a one-two. Another jab and another. Katlyn lands a jab left combo. And a left. Katlyn lands a nice check knee to the body, 3:00. Katlyn lands a one-two. Katlyn landsa right and a hard counter left, eats a counter right. Katlyn tries a right uppercut, lands a leg kick. Murphy frustrated with her hands down, holds them out, Katlyn sticks her chin out. She lands a jab to Murphy. 2:00. Murphy lands a leg kick. Murphy jabs in to the clinch. Katlyn knees the body, they break. She lands a jab. Another. Murphy lands a jab. Another. And a leg kick. 1:00. Katlyn lands a big check knee to the body, defends a single. Murphy switches to a double, back to a single. Katlyn sprawls. 30. Lefts under for Katlyn. Three left elbows, a couple more lefts. She stands to the clinch kneeing the body, 15, Murphy replies. Right elbow for Katlyn. She knees the body, breaks with a left. R3 ends and they hug, 10-9 Katlyn, 29-28 Murphy, all up to how you scored the first. 29-28 UD for... Katlyn. Murphy applauds briefly and shrugs. Boos from the crowd. "I didn't want it to go to a judges' decision after seeing some of the calls this past weekend," Katlyn says meaning UFC 200 etc.